


Getting Better, Not Good but Better

by odinstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Revealed, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinstark/pseuds/odinstark
Summary: Mercival. Magic. Soft. Ive got a lot of emotions ok





	Getting Better, Not Good but Better

_"Show me again. Please."_

Merlin's lips quirked up into a sort of small smile and a glowing ball of fire emerged from his palm and he rolled it up and down his hand. Soft hands tangled in his cloak, strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"It's beautiful," Percival's lips whispered against his neck,

"Like you."

Merlin snorted, and dispelled the flame and weakly began to fight against his hold,

"Flirt! Let me go and go finish your breakfast. You have training and I need to go check up on Gwen."

Percival begrudgingly unwinded his arms from Merlin's muscled torso, letting his fingers skate against the cloth as his hands retreated. He pottered over to his bowl and began diligently eating as Merlin packed up what he needed to bring with him.

"Give her my love!" Percival called as Merlin left their chambers, with a fond smile on his face.

"Merlin.." Gwen greeted happily from her desk, gently rubbing the swollen stomach that was impossible to hide behind the great oak. Gwen was finally becoming more like the bubbly girl of her youth, than the quiet woman of her grief the further she got into this pregnancy.

"Guinevere," he greeted her with a hug and a kiss to her forehead.

"From Percival," he explained, "he sends his love."

Gwen smiled and ushered them both into the soft armchairs by the roaring fireplace. 

"Speaking of Percival, how is it going?" the Queen asked with a knowing smirk.

"It's good," Merlin blushed, still after four years, he was as shy about admitting details of his relationship with the quiet Knight,

"Very good indeed."

"Well I'd hope so. If not, I'd have more than a few words for him."

Merlin fake shuddered but knew if the tone wasn't so light, her threat would have real weight behind it. 

"Where's Junior?" Merlin asked and looked around the room, expecting him to appear from behind a pillar or the bed.

"Leon promised him the other day that he'd bring him to the training session, with the new squires."

"Hard believe he's already four summers old."

"Almost five," Gwen agreed in a distant way, still holding her stomach softly,

"He's excited for a little brother."

Merlin laughed at the admission, 

"And I keep telling you Gwen, you're going to have a girl."

"Leon hopes it's a girl too, though he won't admit it," Gwen looks into the flames, like she's divining into the future,

"But I've also went through this before, Merlin. And I know my body, it's most definitely a boy kicking in there."

The friends laughed together as the last snow of the season fell down outside. 

Percival entered their apartments with sore muscles, a tired body and most likely, a bruised back. But the smell of Merlin's healing herbs around him seemed to numb the constant thudding pain.

Percival was adamant about Merlin's use of magic around him. He could use it as much as he needed and even more so as much as he wanted. It helped in certain circumstances too...very useful, Percival had commented after the first time. 

The Knight studied the flowers and butterflies Merlin conjured with his magic, turning the energy into solid, touchable, undying things. 

Their rooms were a kaleidoscope of colours and shapes. 

He recalled a time before Merlin. Before Camelot. A lonely time. A time with his people. Then he thought about the moment he currently lived in. 

Percival wouldn't pass Merlin up for five more minutes with them, even if it hurt to admit that.

"Percival~!" came the call from the other room, Merlin's voice colliding with the savoury smell of stew in the air. His stomach gurgled. 

Yeah, he definitely wouldn't pass up Merlin.


End file.
